


I kill my teacher bc she sucks

by babbish (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fuck u mrs smith, keep drinking ur diet cokes, like thats gonna help ur fat ass, u fat fucking bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/babbish
Summary: Fuck u mrs smith give me a f, btw ur coochie stank 🤢
Kudos: 3





	I kill my teacher bc she sucks

Mrs. smith sat her fat stanky coochie down in her desk that was too small for her whale ass. “Ok class, time to turn in ur homework.” I looked in my backpack pretending to look for it, but I didn’t do it bc i was up all night fucking bitches, and getting more action then mrs smith would ever see in her pathetic 10000000 years she spent on this planet. “We’re is your homework?” said mrs smith her pig eyes glimmer with evil. “I don’t have it mrs I probably left it at home.” I repiled. “Well then ur getting an f.” She sat herself down making an earthquake when she did. Mrs smith stood up to yell at me for talking to my really hot gf with big huge titties. I did an epic 180 kickflip on her head and broke her neck. She collapsed dead and shock the whole room. Everyone was happy so we threw a party and ate bad food. THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> If u r read this mrs smith i am not sorry fat botch🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕


End file.
